


The Case Of The Missing Cake

by alistoney



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Shennanigans [3]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Family malec, Fluff, Lightwood-Bane - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: “Magnus why are our children dressed like Sherlock Holmes?” He asks, raising his voice so it carries into the living room as he scoops Max into his arms and walks further into the loft.Magnus enters the room and Alec watches his eyes soften as they land on him and Max. He feels his own demeanor relax at the sight of his husband and smiles.“Because they have to look the part.”Or the one where the Lightwood-Bane household looks for a missing cake





	The Case Of The Missing Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little thing that I wrote to combat writers block ages ago and I just now edited it. The idea actually came from when I asked for a prompt and [@causteek](https://causteek.tumblr.com) sent me the detective emoji lol

Alec gets home after a long day at the Institute expecting to find the kids asleep, or if they were awake, cuddled on the couch with Magnus watching movies.

Instead a small figure clad in a tiny detectives jacket and a magnifying glass in his hand slams into his knees.

“Dad!”

Alec smiles down at Max who is looking up at him with wide shining eyes. He’ll never get over the way Max runs to him with so much excitement every time he gets home.

Rafe ducks his head into the room a second later and Alec chuckles when he sees that his older son is dressed in the same attire as Max.

“Magnus why are our children dressed like Sherlock Holmes?” He asks, raising his voice so it carries into the living room as he scoops Max into his arms and walks further into the loft.

Magnus enters the room and Alec watches his eyes soften as they land on him and Max. He feels his own demeanor relax at the sight of his husband and smiles.

“Because they have to look the part.”

Alec doesn’t have time to question that any further because Max places a hand on his chest and grins up at him, his blue hair sticking out in wild direction. Alec runs a hand through them to smooth them down.

“The cake from Papa’s birthday has gone missing and we need to find it.” Max explains, punctuating his explanation with a long look into his magnifying glass.

Alec grins down fondly at his son and shares a look with Magnus who has a sappy grin that probably matches his own in his face. Alec can’t believe this is life sometimes.

“It’s the case of the missing birthday cake,” Rafe, who Alec has recently been reading mystery novels to, adds with a serious nod.

When Rafe starts stalking his way into the kitchen Max wiggles in Alec’s arms to be let down. He always wants to be with his brother. It’s quite adorable really, even if Rafe finds it annoying sometimes.

As Alec watches the two of them wander into the kitchen, magnifying glasses stretched out in front of them he feels Magnus land his chin on his shoulder.

“Long day?” He asks quietly, leaning his head into Alec’s and pressing closer from behind. Alec sighs into him and turns with a smile.

“Yeah,” he leans up and presses the softest of kisses to Magnus’ mouth and stays close even as he pulls away.

“Is the cake really missing or did you just hide it?”

Magnus chuckles under his breath, “Are you accusing me of lying to our children?” He places a hand over his heart in mock offense but his eyes are shining and Alec is still so close to him that he can count the individual flecks of color in his eyes.

He gives Magnus an unimpressed quirk of his eyebrow. He can tell when his husband is lying. They’ve been married seven years now, he’d be disappointed in himself if he couldn’t.

Magnus blows out a dramatic breath and Alec grins in triumph.

“Okay yes, I did hide it. But now I’ve actually lost it.”

“What do you mean?”

Alec casts a glance to the kitchen to make sure the kids aren’t listening. He wouldn’t want to ruin their fun.

“I mean,” Magnus says with a flourish, pulling Alec to the couch so they can sit, “I hid it so the kids wouldn’t only eat cake for five days straight but when I went to go get it, it wasn’t where I left it.”

“So what you’re saying is that you lost your own birthday cake?” Alec asks, trying to hold back the laugh that bubbles up inside of him.

Magnus narrows his eyes, “No, I’m saying I misplaced my birthday cake.”

That, paired with the look Magnus gives Alec, sends him off into giggles he can’t hold off any longer.

“You are the worst husband ever,” Magnus shakes his head and pokes Alec’s side in retaliation.

“You love me,” Alec says and leans in for another kiss.

Alec gets lost in the kiss, he almost forgets the kids are in the kitchen until he’s startled by the boys yelling from the kitchen.

“Papa, Dad! We found a clue!” Rafael yells from the kitchen and Alec pouts as Magnus pulls away and stands to make his way to the kitchen. He gives him a fond smile and pecks his lips in a silent apology and Alec rolls his eyes fondly before getting up to join his family in the kitchen.

When he enters the room he sees Magnus is already crouched down next to the boys where they are pointing near the fridge at a smudge of icing.

“Good work boys,” Magnus says as he stands back up and ruffles both of their hair.

Max laughs and runs a hand through his hair to right it while Rafe scowls and tries to hide a smile. Alec knows he secretly loves it.

“There’s another smudge!” Max cries out pointing at the edge of a cabinet.

“A trail,” Rafael nods seriously.

“Let’s follow it,” Alec says, the enthusiasm the rest of his family has for this little investigation rubbing off on him.

The four of them make their way across the kitchen and stop near one of the cabinets where the trail seems to disappear.

Rafe looks up at Alec in confusion and all Alec can do is shrug his shoulders in response. Magnus crouches down near the cabinet and pulls it open.  
When Alec sees what’s inside he can’t help but laugh.

Chairman Meow is curls next to the cake which is haphazardly lying just inside the cabinet.

“ _Chairman_ ,” Rafe scolds, while Max starts laughing at the sight.

Magnus shares a laugh with Alec before he pulls the cake out from the cabinet earning a hiss from the Chairman.

“All the cake is still here, he didn’t want to eat it.” Alec says in confusion.

“Maybe he just wanted company.” Max suggests, picking up the Chairman who makes a disgruntled sound at being picked up.

“Good thing,” Magnus replies, “it wouldn’t have been very good for him.”

“Don’t worry Chairman,” Max says soothingly, something Alec is almost positive Max has learned from the way Magnus talks to the cat, “Rafe and I will keep you company.”

Rafe grins and follows Max into the living room, using his finger to grab a little icing from the cake on his way out.

Alec sends him a disapproving look but he just shrugs.

Alec and Magnus are left in the kitchen with the cake and the hilarity of the situation sets in again as Alec looks from Magnus’ grinning face to the cake and back again.

Alec can tell Magnus is trying to hold back a laugh.

“Case closed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Comments and kudos are appreciated! If you want to come talk to me my tumblr is  @lightwormsiblings


End file.
